Finding Out About Life
by RoryMcGallen134
Summary: A boy called Sebastian has girl Tanya after him, but then he finds out he's gay. Then there is Connor...
1. Chapter 1: Sebastian Lewis

Chapter 1: Sebastian Lewis

'Oi! Tom! Pass me the flipping ball!' I shouted at Tom, who was blissfully lying in the goal, probably thinking no-one was going to score. He kicked the ball to me. Someone from the opposite team came and grabbed the ball. I ran up to tackle him. He shoved me out of the way and I fell onto my bum. He kicked the ball towards the goal, where Tom was lying, reading a book. The ball flew in the air, whizzing past Tom and taking his book with it… right into the goal.

'Tom!' I shouted, but it was too late. The score was now 3:2 to the other team. The referee blew the whistle.

'End of the match!' he shouted. Man, I thought. Toms gonna be in bihig trububs. I walked into the changing rooms. I was right. The bigger kids on my team were already ganging up on him. I felt sorry for him but there was NO way I was stepping in the middle of _that._ I got changed hurriedly and walked out. My phone buzzed.

2 new messages:

GD LUCK WITH FTBALL.

IM xx

WAITN FOR U HURRY UP.

IM XX

I replied:

JUST FINISHED. WE LOST.

B PATIENT. S XX

I walked out of the school and went straight to Coffee Hut, a popular snack shop. I bought a snickers bar, my regular source of energy after football. On Fridays.

'Sebastian!' I heard someone call. 'SEBASTIAN!' I can't miss that voice anywhere. She's my twin sis, born two minutes before me. I walked over to her and gave her a little hug. She pulled away, tugging at my curly hair. 'You don't win football a lot, do you?' she said, smirking.

'Shush Imogen. We've won loads! In fact, the last time we one was just about… umm… ten months ago…' I muttered, defeated. She smirked again.

We walked home chatting about senseless things. We walked into our home. Our house is really messy. There are boxes full of stuff by the door, so you have to come in through the back door.

As soon as we sat down, our dog China (said as Ch_ee_na) jumped on Imogen, licking her vigorously.

'Haha!' China! You know I love you but you're just too big!' she said, laughing.

I walked upstairs to unpack my bags. I had a quick shower and fell into bed, falling asleep immediately. I didn't want to think. I'm not special like China is. I'm tjhe only boy in the whole of Year 7 in Westcliff High School for Boys without a girlfriend.

* * *

I don't know what's up with Sebastian. He's not as chatty as he was. When we got in, he just ignored me and walked up stairs.

'What's up with him? What did you do, Imogen?' Mum asked, staring at the shadow that was advancing upstairs. Great. So he comes in like a ghost and apparently _I've _done something. Great parents I have isn't it?

* * *

Love to have reviews! Reviews Please!


	2. Chapter 2: Sebastian Lewis

Chapter 2 : Sebastian Lewis

I was well aware when Imogen was awake. She jumped on me and started shouting, 'wake up, wake up!' I got up and rubbed my eyes. Mum walked in.

'What was all that noise?' she asked, her eyes narrowing. I tried my best to look innocent.

'What do you mean, Mum?' I said, keeping my voice level.

'How old are you?'

'14, Mum.'

'Behave like a fourteen year old, then.' With that last comment and a quick glance around the room, she walked out. We started to dance around, strutting and taking the mickey out of Mum.

When we eventually gave up being silly, we got ready to go to the library. Mum beckoned me into her office to talk to me. 'Sebastian, I need to talk to you.'

'What's up? I can assure you that my bad grades weren't my fault…' I trailed off.

'Do you have a problem with girls?' she asked, scrutinising my expression. I had no idea what she was on about.

'Umm, no. Why?'

'Well, Imogen has a boyfriend and I was just wondering if…' she trailed off. 'Tom is Imogen's boyfriend.'

'I.. guess I just don't see girls that way.'

'But there is this one girl who really likes you, and you've seen her but you don't pay attention to her.'

'What's her name?'

'Tanya.'

'Well, I'll lookout for her.. I guess.' _Not._

'Thank you, Sebastian.' _What the hell was that? Since when did she care? I don't even know when a girl is flirting for goodness sake!_

On the way from the library, we decided go to KFC. On the way to KFC, I told Imogen about the conversation I had with my mum this morning about  
Tanya. We sat down.

'I'd so laugh if that was Tanya!' she said, pointing to a girl on the opposite side that was staring at me. She had brown shoulder length hair and a small, round face. When she saw me looking, she looked away, blushing. I carried on looking at her. Nothing happened. No flash of lightening in my heart like in the books I'd read. No spark of light. Nothing. 'You like!' Imogen said, grinning widely. I shook my head frantically, turning pink.

I got up to order. The girl got up and walked to the counter next to me. I glanced at her. She gave me a little smile. I ordered quickly and hurried back to the table. 'What was that?' I asked Imogen, who was still grinning her head off.

'Duuh! She's flirting!' she replied, and I swear her grin got wider. _Oh, so _that's _flirting._

Tom came in followed by a couple of his football friends, and crowded round our table. There were 5 but I only recognised 3. One of the ones I didn't recognise was a girl.

'You'll right Tom?' I asked. He bent down and kissed Imogen on the cheek. She blushed. 'Hey, Tom!' I had to shout to make myself heard.

'What was that?' he asked.

'You alright after Friday?'

'Yeah, I'll live.' He held out his fist for 'respect' and I punched it. 'I think Tanya over there likes you!'

_What? Tanya? Oh, God._


	3. Chapter 3: Tanya Florence

Chapter 3: Tanya Florence

I'm trying excruciatingly hard to make this _one _boy notice me, and he just ignores me! How unfair!

'I think Tanya over there likes you!' Tom said from their table. _ Remind me to kill him later._ Tom's my brother, unfortunately.

'How do you know she's Tanya?' Sebastian asked.

'Because she's my sis.'

'Oh, I see.' I decided to leave.

I walked homewards, thinking. If only I could catch him in a music room

My luck came on Monday. I'd just come from a music lesson. I heard a guitar playing and a soft voice. I followed the voice into one of the rooms and lo! There was Sebastian.

'Hi,' I said, walking in.

'Hi, Tanya,' he said uncomfortably. He refused to look up at me. _Probably embarrassed?_ I sat and put my head on his shoulder, hoping he would wrap his arms round me or something. The reaction I got instead was _not_ what I was expecting. He got up, and I fell to the ground. Ow!

'S-sorry Tanya, need to go to my next lesson,' he stammered. I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. No not there, in my hip, where I hit it. He stopped by the door, glancing back at me. He gave me an apologetic smile and left, shutting the door behind him. My first attempt to attract a boy, first attempt in my whole entire life and I failed. Epically.

I walked to English in a daze. I seriously don't think he likes me. But his Mum said that he didn't have girlfriend or anything, so I don't think that's it. Damn man, just damn.

When I walked in, I went up to the teacher. 'Sorry I'm la-'

'You're 3 minutes late, Tanya Florence. Where have you been exactly?' she cut in, glaring at me.

'I was at a music lesson,' I muttered.

'SPEAK LOUDER!'

'I was at a music lesson.'

And the day went on.


	4. Chapter 4: Sebastian Lewis

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Sebastian Lewis

I got a text the next day after the incident in the music room:

1 NEW MESSAGE:

MEET ME AT THE SHOPS

TAN XXXXX

_Maybe she's gonna apologise or something for what happened yesterday. Who does that? _Even so, I was curious. I left a note for Mum: 'Gone to the shops with Tanya.'

I left. Imogen wasn't at home; she'd gone to Tom's house for their 'project'.

I saw Tanya across the road. She smiled. I turned around, wondering if I should go back in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a super-hot boy… _Wait, what? Am I gay? I can't be... can I? I mean, my dad isn't gay or anything… _Without saying anything, I turned and walked straight back into the house. I felt eyes boring into my back but I didn't want to turn around.

I ran up to my bedroom and threw myself onto the bed. I felt something move from underneath me. I jumped back with a little cry. 'Whaa?' I said, confused. The boy I'd noticed that was walking in my direction outside was there, looking at me with his clear blue eyes.

'Hey!' he said.

'Who are you and what the heck are you doing here?' I asked, summoning up some courage.

'Nice to meet you too! I'm Connor, Imogen's boyfriend.'

'Sebastian. Sorry 'bout that,' I said. My face fell. _Imogen's boyfriend. Straight. Not… gay. Like me._

'S'okay. You're forgiven.' _Wow! Even his accent is attractive! Wait… this isn't like me! _'Is Imogen home?'

'WAIT! NO! She's at Tom's house. Tom's her…boyfriend.'

'Oh, is he now? Ok, then.' He didn't sound too sad about it. In fact, he sounded a bit glad?

'Just gonna get a drink,' I said. 'Want something?

'Nah, water will be fine.'

When I got to the kitchen, I noticed a note from Imogen sticking out from the bread bin. It said: 'Tell Connor that it's over between me and him. He's gay.' I rubbed my eyes. _Really? So he actually is gay?_

I had some 7up, poured water into a cup and trudged up stairs.

'Umm, Connor?' I said, walking into my room.

'Mhmm?' He sounded absent.

'Umm, well, Imogen said it' umm, over between you and him,' I said awkwardly.

He moved over to me, grabbing me by the collar and pulling me close.

'I don't care what Imogen thinks anymore,' he said gruffly. I felt a soft, warm, tingly sensation against my lips. I looked up at him, thrilled and scared. Then I realised. He'd just kissed me.

Reviews welcome! Even if they are bad! Thanks everyone who reviewed!


	5. Chapter 5: Connor Raymond

Chapter 5: Connor Raymond

_I could literally start jumping and dancing with joy! I kissed Sebastian! He looks so…radiant!_

'Umm...,'he said.

'Umm…,' I said, and then laughed. I had no idea what to say. 'Do you umm… wanna go out sometime?' _He has to say yes. PLEASE!_

'Umm, sure!' I think he's still a bit shocked.

'How about now?'

So we went Costa.

Once we got there, we ordered and sat down. He looked very nervous. I was very nervous. I decided to start the conversation. "T-tell me about yourself?" I asked hesitantly.

"Umm, ok," he said, looking shyly downwards. He didn't say anything. "What should I say about myself?"

"Oh, umm…" I trailed off. "Anything."

"I'm Sebastian, I'm in year tennnn…" he trailed off as he looked out of the window.

A girl with brown, wavy hair up to her shoulder walked into the restaurant, smiling in Sebastian's direction before sitting down at the free table near us. _Please don't say you fancy her, Sebastian! _I thought to myself. He must have seen me staring because he shook his head.

"You know her?" I asked. He took a deep breath but didn't reply to my question. "Sebastian, you know, I seem to remember asking you a question!"

"No of course I don't!" he shouted, making the whole restaurant cast a critical glance at us.

"Now, Sebastian. You and I both know that a lie…" I stared to say.

"Sorry, I have to go now," he snapped, glaring at me. _What had I done now?_

He chucked some money onto the table, and walked out, leaving the interested audience staring at me, seeing what I would do. The girl with brown hair slid into the seat next to me.

"Cor, what's _his_ problem then?" she said, staring at him till he was out of sight.

"I dunno, gotta go!" I shouted, already running out of the restaurant as fast as I could. I had Sebastian's spare key jingling in my pocket. All I had to do was beat him home.

I did. A few seconds later, he came in. He walked up the stairs, sniffling and sobbing. I covered myself with a quilt and listened.


End file.
